Retail stores often utilize modular shelving units to display products for sale. These modular shelving units can include notches along the height of back plate to mount shelves at desired heights. In many cases, a retail store has a plan setting out specific height locations for each shelf of the modular display units. A worker installing the shelves, however, may not follow the plan due to simple error or based on getting easier access to the products on the shelves, for example. These revisions to the plan can result in non-uniform display that detract from the overall appearance of an aisle and can potentially cause the modular shelving unit height to exceed a maximum. Determining whether a modular shelving unit was installed according to the plan, however, can be a difficult and timely process.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.